In Memory, Forever
by lil-pudding-dog
Summary: Duke Devlin is visiting his wife's grave, Serenity. What happened after they got married? How did she die?


In Memory, Forever  
  
I gazed upon the marble grave tablet. The words engraved Serenity Wheeler and with the year she was born and died. Joey had requested to keep the last name Wheeler. As I placed my hand over the words and closed my eyes, picturing from the time we first met to her death bed. I opened my eyes and a young girl with long brown hair and big, round green eyes was tugging on my shirt: Sarah, my daughter. Her mother, Serenity, died and as a husband, I am to take great care of her. "Daddy! Why are we always coming here? You said that mommy is here, but I don't see her." The girl smiled, not letting go of my shirt.  
Sarah will not be able to know the truth until she is older. Serenity died in a car accident five years ago. The gang, Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan were there, too. Tristan also died in the crash, Yugi, Joey and Tea had minor injuries, but I was alright.  
  
(Flash back) It was on Christmas Eve, all grown up, 28. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity and I went to celebrate and reunite since we broke up and went our own separate ways. On our way back, Tristan was driving. A couple of drunks was speeding, Tristan slowed down to let them pass, but suddenly, at the intersection, they looked as though they were turning to the right, but did a 'U' turn. Everything went blurry. All I remember was red lights flashing and the smell of fresh blood. The only thing that ran into my mind was Serenity. Where is she? Is she hurt badly?  
  
I woke up in the hospital an hour later and they broke the news to me that Serenity died due to loss of blood. I was angry at myself. Why wasn't I there to donate my blood for her? Why? Why did I have to sleep through the time Serenity needed me the most? I learned after that to forgive myself, although visiting Serenity's grave often reminds me. It seemed like yesterday.  
  
I hate the drunks who ruined Sarah and my life after that. Sarah was only two at the time Serenity left us. I knew that Serenity wanted our child to live happily even if she wasn't there in the body with us, but I know that in spirit, she is always beside me.  
  
It's actually kind of stupid, yet funny. Back in Battle City and afterwards, Tristan and I would always fight over Serenity. Of course, nothing or no one beats Duke Devlin. In the end, Tristan found another girl and they got married, too. I even got invited to their wedding, but it was a deal that I made with Tristan, secretly.  
  
Life hasn't been much different after Serenity and I got married. I continued to own my game shop and opening it worldwide and some of my companies even merged with Maximillion Pegasus's companies; he is currently retired. A year after our happy marriage, Serenity gave birth to Sarah. Although it didn't take the workload off my back, (maybe even added more!) I was still happy to have our child. I made lots of money (and was still the CEO of my very own game company) so Serenity never had to work and I hired a maid to help her with Sarah. On weekends, we would go out as a family for a stroll in the park and teaching Sarah how to walk. Life has been perfect with Serenity and Sarah. I couldn't have asked for anything better if I was to died in that car crash instead of Serenity.  
  
"Daddy? What are you thinking about?" Sarah's round eyes looked up at me. "Nothing, Cutie. Now, you said that you want to see mommy. Mommy didn't come today, but we'll come next time. OK?" I said to her, gently stroking her head.  
  
Sarah looked at Serenity's grave tablet, turned and ran to the gates. "Daddy! I'm hungry now, can we eat?" "Sure thing, Sarah. Daddy's coming." I replied. I know that Sarah is disappointed not able to see her own mother. Taking one last look at the words: Serenity Wheeler, a reddish-orange autumn leaf drifted down lightly on top of her tablet. I turned and walked towards the gate where Sarah waited patiently for me.  
  
Serenity's spirit floated in the background behind me, smiling, I can feel it... 


End file.
